A Halloween Treat
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Elphaba has no idea what Halloween is. But Fiyero does! Something fun for my favorite holiday! Multi-chapter and Post musical! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A Halloween Treat

One day Fiyero came rushing into the cottage all out of breath. When he burst through the door Elphaba's gaze shot up to his worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked standing up and waiting for an answer.

She thought that they had finally been discovered, that they Gale Force guards were coming for them. Fiyero after all these years, was still the Scarecrow because Elphaba could not find any spell to change him back to a human. But because he was the Scarecrow everyone in Oz knew him. It was a wonder how nobody followed him back to their cottage.

"I forgot that it's Halloween," he said simply, shutting the door behind him and grinning.

Elphaba looked perplexed.

"Halloween?" she repeated with a confused look on her face.

Fiyero's face turned shocked.

"You don't know what Halloween is? Well, Dorothy told me all about it while we were walking along the-"

Elphaba cut him off with a glare so harsh that he paused, taken back. She didn't like it when Fiyero talked about that "farm girl" and he knew it.

"She told us that back in Kansas on every 31st of October, everyone in the whole world dresses up in costumes and goes out to get candy from neighbors and such," he explained.

Elphaba stared at him with an incrediculous look on her face.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!"

Fiyero's grin slacked.

"It's called fun, Fae. We should celebrate it. The rest of Oz is. They all live by Dorothy's words and beliefs now like she is the new Lurline."

"The citizens of Oz would live by Glinda's words if she declared anything," smirked Elphaba.

"National Pink Day in the Emerald City," said Fiyero with a laugh, "I can see it now!"

Elphaba laughed in spite of herself. Usually it hurt to think of Glinda mostly because Elphaba felt guilty about lying to her about her own death. But today her best friend's name brought a smile to her face.

"She's having a party tonight," Fiyero continued, " We should go."

Elphaba grew still and silent.

"No," she whispered, "It's too risky Fiyero."

"If anyone asks, we could just say that this is your costume," he said ruffling her gorgeous midnight black hair.

"It's still too risky," stated Elphaba.

Fiyero stopped moving towards the kitchen, and stared at her.

"You've been wanting to see her."

Elphaba sighed, frustrated with herself, "Yes, I have. How did you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep, remember?" he reminded with a coy smile.

She cursed herself for her inability to hold her tongue anytime of the day.

"Come on, just one night," mused Fiyero caressing his lips across her neck. She shrugged him off, and retreated into the ajoining room that was their bedroom.

All of these seven years they had been so careful, so diligent about everything, how could Fiyero even think of throwing it all away just for one night?

"How about this," proposed Fiyero as he walked in after her, "We go and then we leave."

"Then what's the point in even going?" snapped Elphaba, her patience slowly deteriorating.

"Fae, I miss her as much as you do," said Fiyero taking her hand in his cloth one. She lingered there with her hand in his for a long time.

"This is a stupid holiday," she muttered as she turned around to face him, "But I guess we could sneak in and sneak out just as quickly," she decided with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trick Or A Treat

Fiyero and Elphaba soon got ready for the party. Elphaba in a black spider-web designed dress with voluminous and intricate layers, looked as beautiful as ever. She topped it all off with her broom and hat.

"You know," said Fiyero as she came gracefully into the room, "You look exactly like the witches that Dorothy told me her class reads about in books."

"Childish nonsense and imagination," countered Elphaba sternly but she smiled at him.

"And they can't have books about green witches," she went on, " They don't even have books here with green witches!"

Fiyero just smiled at her and laced his hand in hers.

"Do you always forget how special you are?" he murmured softly in her ear to calm her.

She didn't answer him, instead she mounted her broom and he reluctantly got on as well. Then they took flight off towards the party.

As soon as they landed Elphaba wanted to turn back. There were so many people arriving to the party. The Palace, she saw as she and Fiyero mounted off her broom in the distance, had an enjoyable air to it, and many Ozians in costumes entering it. As Elphaba remembered well, Glinda could throw an excellent party.

She kept a tight grip on her broom and slowly walked with Fiyero towards the Palace.

Ozians of all shapes and sizes seemed to be going inside the magnificent green building.

And they were all wearing the same two costumes.

Every woman was dressed up as Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of The West, and every man was dressed up as the Scarecrow.

At first it took Elphaba and Fiyero by surprise and they stopped walking to stare at the people walking around in the costumes.

Women had painted their faces and hands green, wore a black dress with a hat on. Some of them even carried brooms! Men had stuffed straw in their clothes and wore cloth gloves.

Elphaba stared at all of them with shock on her face.

She couldn't believe it. What was with this holiday and dressing up as iconic figures in the world?

Slowly she and Fiyero entered the Palace to see a cluster of fake Wicked Witches and Scarecrows, so Glinda was quite easy to spot. She was wearing that bubble like-blue dress Elphaba had last seen her in, topped with a glistening tiara on her golden curls.

Surrounding her were some Gale Force guards, the Cowardly Lion cowering behind one of them, and the Tin Man talking to her.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she whispered to Fiyero as they crossed through the ballroom, catching quick whispers of how authentic Elphaba's costume was from the crowd.

"Absolutely, just let me talk to her," said Fiyero glancing at Glinda's way.

Elphaba caught his gaze, and froze.

"I won't lie to her, Fiyero," she whispered to him in a hushed tone that he could barely hear.

Fiyero looked at her, tightened his grip on her hand, and murmured in her ear, "I promise that you won't have to."

Elphaba sighed, and reluctantly followed him to where Glinda was standing.

As soon as Glinda saw them coming, Elphaba could have sworn that the blonde stopped breathing. She stood rigid and majestic, just staring at Elphaba. Elphaba tried hard not to meet her gaze until Fiyero talked to her.

Elphaba admitted that Glinda had grown even more poised and graceful than she had last seen her. Obviously being the ruler of Oz had taken its toll on her, but she still managed to stun even in her late thirties.

They finally reached her, and Fiyero extended his hand, grasped Glinda's and kissed it.

" Glinda," he greeted with a smile.

She gave him an uneasy smile in return, and told the Tin Man, Lion, and the guards in haste to leave her alone for a moment.

They obeyed her, and as Elphaba looked up, she could have sworn that Boq had given her a look as cold as steel before he walked away.

Now, just alone with Glinda and Fiyero, Elphie looked up at her best friend.

Glinda looked back at her with a tiny smile on her face.

"Scarecrow," she said softly, "Who is your friend?"

He cleared his throat, "Fae, your Majesty, a friend I met in Munchkinland."

Elphaba gave him a small smile, and turned to Glinda.

The blonde stared at her, her emotions spread out all over her face like a map. Glinda was torn about believing him. She knew that this "Fae" looked exactly like Elphaba, but she could not prove that it was her.

"Happy Halloween, Glinda," said Fiyero with a wink.

"Yes," piped up Elphaba, "Happy Halloween Ga- Glinda."

Mentally Elphaba kicked herself for almost calling her Galinda.

Glinda tilted her head to the side, her blonde curls falling slightly to the right, and finally she stuck out her hand to Elphaba.

"Welcome to the Emerald City,_ Fae_," she said her crystal blue eyes boring into Elphaba's brown ones with recognition, "And a happy Halloween to you too."

Elphaba nodded with a smile.

A silent pause came between the three of them.

" Where in Oz did you get those combat boots?" asked Glinda looking at the Witch's shoes. Her comment reminded Elphaba of the good times at Shiz, and she smirked.

"I've always had them. But I prefer something with a bit more color…" trailed off Elphaba, mentally kicking herself again for saying such obvious things.

To her amazement, Glinda did not say anything to that last comment. Either Glinda was dumber than she appeared to be, or she had just dismissed the thought that she could be Elphaba.

"Well," said Glinda with a dazzling smile, "You sure have the best Wicked Witch of the West costume here, Fae."

"Did you know her?" asked Elphaba before she could stop herself. Fiyero nudged her in the arm.

Why was it that she couldn't keep her big mouth shut?

Glinda blanched white at the question, and fumbled for words.

" Well, I did, I mean it was a long time ago, and- yes."

Soon after she excused herself complaining of a headache and left.

Fiyero and Elphaba, aware now that she was onto them, decided that it was time to leave.

Just as they were leaving, the Tin Man blocked their path to the door.

"This was all your fault, and now you are going to get what you deserve," he hissed at Elphaba.

Then he cleared his throat, and shouted, "Look everyone, it's the Wicked Witch of The West! She's alive!"

All eyes turned to them, and Fiyero and Elphaba froze, now encircled by a frenzy of frightened Ozians.

Boq just stared at her with a small coy smirk on his face as the accusations started to rise from the crowd.

Just then Glinda emerged from the balcony where she had been thinking hard about Elphaba, and proceeded down the stairs into the ballroom, surprised to see that the crowd had circled around the Scarecrow and Fae.

This confirmed Glinda's beliefs and she knew that she had to act fast to save her friend from exposure.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Halloween To All, And To All A Good Fright!

AN/ This is more based on Glinda. Final chapter!

As Glinda made her way through the Ozians to the Scarecrow and Fae, a million thoughts ran through her head. Why was the Tin Man making a fuss out of this? And how could he know who this was?

She tried to recall her days at Shiz but she could not remember anyone with tin for a body. So how was it that he knew that Fae was Elphaba?

Glinda had caught on from the moment she started to talk to her, she wasn't as dumb as she looked. She stared at her best friend, who had gone frozen with shock and fear. Glinda knew that she had to do something.

"Citizens of Oz, the Wicked Witch of The West has been- dead- for seven years. I honestly do not think that this woman is her!" she declared, smiling at the crowd and placing one hand of Elphaba's shoulder.

"And besides, this is a Halloween party! As Dorothy said we are all supposed to dress up as closely as we can to the people who inspired our costumes. I think we have a winner right here!"

She smiled at Elphaba, and the Witch gave her an uneasy smile back.

"No!" shouted the Tin Man furiously, "I want her in jail! I want her dead! It was always those two, always those two Thropp sisters! They both made my life miserable. It was Nessa's fault that she imprisioned Munchkinland and me, and it was Elphaba's fault that I am now this!" He gestured towards his tin body.

The whole room froze.

Glinda's breath caught in her chest. The Tin Man had called her Elphaba. He had also said Thropp sisters, and Nessa.

"Boq," said Elphaba in an even tone, " Don't make a fool of yourself. Nessa lied to you. I saved your life. I-"

"You both lied! That's all you ever did!" he said pointing at her.

Glinda gasped in shock. She hadn't known that the Tin Man was Boq. Then it all came together, the Cowardly Lion was the lion cub from Shiz, Boq was the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow…

That puzzled her. Who was the Scarecrow?

"Come on," whispered the Scarecrow to Elphaba, "Let's go, let's go!"

The familiar words rang a bell in Glinda's mind. Fiyero had said those words to-

Fiyero.

That's who the Scarecrow was.

No knowing that, Glinda struggled to maintain her urge to cry because she had finally found her two best friends.

"Fellow Ozians," said a cracked voice, and Glinda realized that it was her own, "Please stop. This is all ridiculous! Let's just all go back to the party and forget about this absurd claim."

At this she had a few Gale Force guards come and take Boq away. Glinda watched with little regret in her heart as they dragged him away.

The Ozians soon resumed back into the party and the music began to play again.

Elphaba caught Glinda's arm as she turned away and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you Glinda. I always knew you had it in you."

Glinda turned and stared at her, the blonde curls she was so famous for shimmering in the light.

"Why now?" was all she could ask.

"Think of it as a Halloween treat, my sweet," said Elphaba as she kissed Glinda on the cheek goodbye.

The Scarecrow-Fiyero came forward and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Don't look so upset Glin. There's always next Halloween!" he said with a grin.

She gave him a watery smile.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes," answered Elphaba, "I think we've caused enough commotions for one night."

Glinda's smile kept quivering, and Elphaba hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself Glinda, you now know where to find us," she said softly.

Glinda hugged her back and watched as the Scarecrow and the Wicked Witch disappeared from the party and soon she was alone.

She retreated from the party, and went to the grave that she had made for Elphaba and Fiyero when she found out that both of them had died. For seven years she had grieved here, wishing for some sign something that Elphaba and Fiyero were alive.

As she entered the little garden with it's luscious bushes and roses, she sat down next to two marble headstones. One for Elphaba and one for Fiyero.

Glinda smiled for the first time in years, a real true smile. Her two best friends were still alive and that's all she had ever wanted.

Maybe this holiday wasn't as stupid as Glinda thought it would be. After all she had gotten her Halloween treat.

She looked up into the night sky, with the blinding full moon and could have sworn she saw two people flying on a broomstick.

It was like the saying that Dorothy had said to her after she had melted Elphaba.

Glinda remembered it well.

_And there the Wicked Old Witch stayed for a very long time._

_Did she ever come out?_

_Not yet._

THE END

Happy Halloween!


End file.
